The Day's new Dawn
by Android-Cactus
Summary: Dawn was wishing she could become a ninja and meet a special someone...But with the new evil arising her old best friend... Could she save The world? ZaneXOC T for freedom to write
1. Dawn

**-No Pov-**

Dawn, Small girl with short wavy blonde hair and a green sweat shirt un zipped with a Blue t shirt underneath was standing in front of her locker, humming. She was carrying a note book that was labeled _Ninja_. She closed her locker and walked to class.

"Good morning Mr. Vanteim." Dawn said as she stepped in the class

"Good morning Dawn." Mr. V a tall strong Math teacher replied

Dawn sat down in her seat drawing, due to this being Home room she could do anything, besides at like a banche ( you know like the monkey I don't know how to spell it :/ ). She began to draw her crush, a Lego figure named Zane… She began to cry a little a single tear rolled down her face and fell on her note book.

"If only I was a ninja…" She wished.

The bell rang it was time for Lunch/free time. She walked out of the high school for some lunch. Dawn accidentally bummed into a man.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking." She said now noticed the man he was a tall man he was skinny but had muscles he was blonde.

"It's ok here you dropped your note book." He said

"Thank you" Dawn replied. She continued walking then she slipped and fell down a hill. Knocked out, unconscious.

**-Dawn's Pov-**

I woke up freezing in snow. _How did I get here?_ I thought. I looked around my caramel eyes noticed my note book on the ground. I zip up my sweatshirt and pull the hood over my head. Check my body for major injuries. Nothing but I know I could get frost bit and Hypothermia. I notice a cave near by so I grab sticks and head into to it. I set up a camp fire and light it with my Zippo I always carry. I drift off to sleep, Hearing a caw of a falcon…

**-Zane's Pov-**

I needed to go a girl was freezing! My falcon showed it to me. I followed it to the tundra forest. There she was asleep in a cave with a dead fire next to her. I sensed she wasn't dead but very cold. I pick her up and the note book she was holding fell out of her hands It said Ninja on it. I then took her back to the bounty…

"hey Zane's back!" I hear Kai yell

"I have a guest…" I say

"Is she ok?" Lloyd asked

"Yes but She needs sleep…" I say and carry her to her room.

I set the note book on the desk and left the room.

**-Dawn's Pov-**

My eyes open only to see I was in a room…_Did someone find me? _I thought _I was in the middle of nowhere How could they find me? _I find my notebook on a desk sitting and waiting. I began to finish the picture of Zane in my notebook, Most of my notebook is Zane and Lloyd… I finished the picture and started to draw me as a ninja knowing it would never come true. When it was finished the ninja had Fans and was supposed to be a light purple.

"I know your there…" I say as I turn around to see…JAY!.. The blue ninja of lighting.

"Aw man! I wanted to scare you…" I close the notebook

"Well you failed…" I said with a derpy voice

"Dawn… and you are?" I know who he is but don't want to think I'm a stalker."Jay nice to meet you!" he said

"well Jay can you tell me where I am?" I know that too

"Well your in ninjago on the Destines bounty…" He said

"Ok…why am I here, I know there is a reason…"

"I don't know Zane another ninja rescued you from the freezing forest. I surprised you even survived the cold you where there for hours…"

"I lighteded a fire"

"Why did you say lighteded?""Cause I can.""Where did you come from?"

"A Village! Woah! Lull" I said

"But we wanted to take you home to your family and friends."

"well I come from a place so far No flying ship can get there…"

"How did you know this was a flying ship?"

"I guessed…"

"Ohhh… but really where are you from?"

"Wisconsin…"

"Never herd of it."

"I never herd of ninjago ether…" I lied.

"You're So weird…."

"I Know right…" I pull a pair of ear buds out of my pocket and start to listen to DeadMau5 4x4=16 ignoring Jay. I wave him off and he leaves._ 6 more people to meet __that I already know, Sensei Wu, Nya, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Lloyd…_I think. I start to Rave to the songs from my Ipod, My favorite Genre: Dubstep that are heavy on the bass J

**-Jay's Pov-**

I walk out as Dawn wave me to leave Listing to some thing… but one thing for sure she is weird and not the weird but I mean she is weirder than Zane!

I walk in to the dinning room to see every one talking.

"How did it go?" Cole asked

"well when I was going to scare her called me out and said she was from a place called Wisconsin…what does that mean?" I ask

"Did you get her name?" Zane asked

"Yah it was Dawn…"

"was she nice?" Kai Asked

"Yes she was kind then just shoed me off while listing to music…" I say

"She sounds weird…" Cole said

"I know and I'm proud!" Dawn's Voice Came though the door.

"Dawn how did you find us?" I shout

"you were talking very loud…"She said in a whisper

"Oh…"

"And you need to chill….I'm not your captive I am a loud to move you know…." She said holding her note book to her chest with the brown park out ward.

" what's that?"

"NOTHING!" she yells and run's away.

"Where are you going!" I yell

"Away from this dream!" She yells I chase after her.

We reach the Deck and she jumps of falling out of the sky!

'Dawn!" I yell

"DJ BLAST!" She yells and a small girl crossing her arms in a big puffy sweat shirt comes in. I jump after her and are falling next to her.

"Now what do you want Dawn?" She asked

"I'm falling to my death!" She Screams

"I know I made both of you do that!" She says with a laugh.

"why?" I ask

"entertainment" She says. " was never here!" She says and snaps her fingers and Were on the bounty."What the hell just happened?" Dawn asked

" I have no idea…" I reply.

Hello It is me DJ-Blast! And I just put myself in the story lol

Lloyd: Read and review

Me: Lloyd….

Lloyd: What?

Me: You now owe me…

Lloyd: Oh dear god….

*Drags off to bedroom*

Piece DJ BLAST!


	2. Lord Ben

**-Dawn's Pov-**

"So, what's in The notebook" Jay asked

"Nothing!" I yell

"SHOW ME!" He yell we begin To Tussle over my note book…The note book flies out of my arms and land on the deck. I ran for it grabbed it and ran in to my room and locked the door…There was a bang on the door… he ran into the door…Lull…

"You have to come out some time!" He yelled

"Jay Leave her alone!" Kai said

I sat on the bed huddling knee to face… I grab my Ipod and I had wifi so I needed to text Travis my best friend.

_Travis turn on ninjago now!_

Five minutes later

_Dawn Y?_

_**I in ninjago dude just turn it on!**_

_DAWN?! You texting me in ninjago HOW!_

_**Textfree the app so I have wifi but do I look legoy? In here it feels like real life not legoy….**_

He sends me a pic with me legoy the Zane walks in.

'Hey you feel ok?" he asked

"Yah but I need some more time call me when lunch is ready ok?" I ask

He replies and leaves.

_**Dude what is the ep called**_

_The Days New Dawn? I think_

I look up the episode and it appears on cartoon network live on line it just shows me with my ipod it is weird like the endless mirrors They cut to the guys…

"you think she isn't crazy?" Jay asked

"No I think its like she has no idea where she is maybe she lost her memory…" Kai says

I stop watching. This is weird this must be for real and I'm sucked in it. I walk out of my room and shove the ipod in my pocket…

"Man this is just as freaky as Doctor who…" I think aloud

"Doctor who who's that?" I'm startled by Cole voice behind me

"it is a show why?" I reply

"Ok" He shoves it off uneasily and walks a way I soon end up on the deck…

"Now don't go jumping off…" Kai says in the door way

"I won't I'm here for a reason and I know it…"I sigh knowing I'm probably never going to leave this show Like I would want to."I sense it too…" Zane was behind me the whole time but I knew he was a bit sly…"I miss my family…" I say

"I know how you feel…"He says

"I know…but I am crossed between what is happening!" I yell

"well we will be your new family until you go home…" he hugged me if felt like it was a pillow warm and soft…

"Wait where is jay?…SHIT! JAY!" I yell running to my room only to see jay staring at the Notebook unopened. I tackle him."MINE! My eyes Only!" I yell

"FINE!" He mutters

"NOW STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" he leaves my room… I have the mined of a 12 year old girl :P

I hide my notebook in my back pack and walk out the door and bumb into a man most likely this is Garmadon not sensei so this is after The last ep…

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going…" I say

"Oh it's quite alright you must be Dawn I'm Garmadon!" he said with delight.

"Nice to meet you…Your Lloyds Father right?" I lied

"yes I am…"

"I have a question if Lloyds last name is Garmadon….And that is your first name wouldn't that make Garmadon Garmadon?" I ask he just stares blankly… confused Priceless!

"I really never thought about that…What is my last name…" -_- He thinks

"Did I blow your mind?" I ask

"Yes…You can be very confusing.." He laughed and walked passed me

BUZZZ BUZZZ

_Man that was priceless!_

That was the text from Travis.

_**Lol ikr**_

I locked my Ipod and walked to the game room and the boys were playing games…

"you know I bet I could beat any of you…" I say Looking at my nails Tautly.

"LIES!" Kai shouts

"wanna bet?""yes!"

We begin playing a game that remained me of Super smash bros… It was all custom characters…I made on named Nick…My custom Ninja. Punches were swung kicks thrown until I beat him in 5 minutes…

"how did-did you?"

"I the champ at my house boom in your face!" I say "Where is my ten bucks?"

"here!" he grumbles

"OY be a man!" I say

I earned 30 more dollars out of him saying 'I cheated'

"LIES…LIES!" I yell

"cheater!"

"cry Baby!" I yell

"GRRRRR…."

"Kai Be a man!"

"Jerk…"

… there is or should I say Was Silence… until the alarm went off…

"What's that?" I yell over the noise

"the evil alarm it can't be the serpentine we defeated them about 1 year ago…" Jay said sarcastically

we run to the control room and Nya sent us to Ninjago city… I begged to come Zane argued too so I got to come Lloyd and Zane are so sexy… But when we got there I realized something…

"Hey if Lord Garmadon was defeated then doesn't the world need a new dark lord?" I ask

"…." No reply

"It sounds logical…" Zane said

"I know right." I said

"HAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHA!" I hear a familiar voice….

"BEN?" I yell to see my old 3 grade best friend in all black his eyes glowing a blood red….and his pale skin is reflected by his black cap

"OH Why if it isn't Dawn…I'm Surprised you didn't die yet!" He mocks

"What do you mean! I got here by accident!" I yell

"Yah You wish you can here earlier with your parents abusing you after all."

"HEY! WAIT YOU DIED IN A CAR CRASH 8 YEARS AGO!"

"I was reborn! And I feel Amazing!"

"BEN you are better than this!" I yell

"SHUT UP!" HE yells and grabs me by the neck I struggle to get free.

"Leave her alone!" I hear Zane say

I Fall and take a fighting stance and throw a punch it all ends up with him retreating…He is now dead to me…

"Why Ben…. He was my best friend but why…How was he evil!" I yell punching a tree."I sense He was important to you.." Zane Said

"I don't want to talk about it…" I say Then the imaged his Blonde hair stained with blood Black soulless eyes bleeding blood The car was burning… I snap back to reality and find the boys staring at me…I faint…


	3. The Jorney

~No Pov~

Dawn fell to the ground with a thud. Zane grabbed her and held her.

"She's knocked out." Jay said

The ninja just stood there, motionless.

~Dawn's Pov~

I stand on The Bounty a breeze catches my golden blonde hair. The ground starts to move but I stand still the forest and city fly by. I now fly upward on a mountain to a cliff. The landscape stops moving and I fall.

I was awakened when my back flexed on the bed. I gasped.

I look out side dawn just approaching. I walk to the window a

recite a poem.

_They say dawn is the beginning _

_I say it's the end_

_The suns rays peek over the horizon_

_Signaling the dawn of a new day._

As I finished you could see the sun. I realized I had worn my clothes for the past couple of days; I had no other clothes.

I looked down a purple nightshirt and pants.

"I hope Nya changed me…." I whisper.

The bounty was on the docks.

"I wish… I wish…" I couldn't remember his name. "I don't remember my past, I know of the ninjas and Ben, but nothing of my personal life… I am Dawn Hamilton, I am 17 years old, and my favorite color is purple…" I couldn't remember anything else everything was a blur.

My hair had to curls that came over my chest and curly hair in the back. I walk over to my backpack and grab my notebook, full of pictures I drew. Then the dream came to me I fell in to a temple. I need to find it.

I walk out of my room and to the deck to get some fresh air. Outside I stand in the middle of the deck and look up the sun and moon is at balance.

"You're up…" the voice behind me was Zane.

"yah, just confused, I can't remember my history just my name age and favorite color, you guys and Ben" I say

"That's odd." He replies

"Yah. I had a dream last night, it showed me the way to a temple."

"What kind of temple?" sensei was behind us.

"I woke before I got inside." Sensei pondered at this and spoke.

"YOU need to find this temple, Zane will you go with her?" This shock me, then the bat was swung, I'm going to be a ninja! I nod.

"yes I'll go." Zane bowed.

"Good you'll live in a 3 hours after breakfast." He leaves

"O.o" was my reaction "that was so sudden"

"Indeed."

-Some where in the forests-

"I'll train you to be the gray ninja of storms." Ben claimed kneeling was a boy about 17 with pure white hair and grey eyes.

"What's in it for me?" The boy asked

"You get revenge on Cole" Ben proclaimed.

The boy grumbled some thing and nodded.

"come we have much to learn…" He handed the boy Black kung-fu pants, a grey shirt, and a grey turtleneck that covered his mouth. He laced up his boots with grey string and began training.

The boy jumped from tree to tree spinning. Ben then shot wood in his direction; the boy stopped and threw tiny daggers at them.

"Good..."

Oh my gowd. No update in like 4 months im sooooooo sorry so many ideas no computer. But I will update in the next week or so.

Peace

Android~Cactus


	4. Air Slash

Chapter 4

*No POV*

Dawn and Zane trudged down the path of the forest a foggy mountain came up on the horizon. Dawn kicked her boots on the dirt, trying to remember the past nothing came up. She was wearing a purple shirt jeans and here boots, she carried a small backpack with a sword. Zane had his black ninja suit with the white areas, the hood was down. He carried the same thing. Zane put his hand to stop Dawn.

"what's wrong?" She asked in a whisper.

"I sense we are not alone." He replied and flipped his hood over his head. Dawn pulled out her sword. " can you use that?" he asked

"Yah I think I took Kendo." Dawn replied meekly. Zane nodded. They progress slowly. Dawn held the shiny silver sword toward the ground. The caw alerted Zane and he looked up.

"My falcon friend!" He sad happily. The falcon flew down and landed on his arm. "will you keep an eye out for us." The Falcon flew of his hand.

*Jay's POV*

_I need to see what's in that notebook! _I thought as opened the door to Dawn's room. BAM I was hit buy a cactus with a note attached to it.

STAY OUT! And Jay if you're looking for my note book I have it.

I was covered in spines and limped to Nya.

"NYA! I need help!" Nya came around the corner and saw me.

"Oh My God what happened to you!" she screeched.

"Cactus…Note…." Is all I could say. She looked at the door and shook her head.

"How could I trust you?" and she dragged me off.

*No POV*

Dawn came to the end of top of the mountain. Zane not far behind. She looked down just mist.

"I'm going to jump." She said she fell before Zane could grab her. Her curly hair flowed down as she nose dived thought the mist. Zane Shook his head and fallowed her. When he cleared the mist he was on the ground.

" 'bout Time you came." She said

"How did this happen?" Zane asked.

"Wibbly Wobbly." Dawn could hear a voice complete it but the vision slipped away. "look! the golden weapon!" Sensei briefed her on the weapon the Bo staff of air and the dragons.

She petted the pedicle and took the weapon. The eye on the pedicle opened and Dawn stepped back. The mouth of the dragon opened and she ran toward Zane pulling his hand.

"Geronimo!" they were being chased by a dragon. Then she stopped put out her hand. The dragon stopped and softened. The dragon was purple and had gold highlights.

"I'll call you Air Slash!" She said.

"Great now how do we get out of here?" Zane asked.

"well hope on!" she said jumping on the dragon. The bow staff strapped to her back they were off.

YAY anther chapter that's short buts ties some loose ends. Well Doctor Who's season is over and wont return until nov.23 D: why I already have to wait until dec. for MLP.

Peace.

Android~Cactus.


	5. The Night

Chapter 5

Sensei sat down meditating in front of the Bo staff Dawn gave him. Dawn sat directly across from him. Though He looked as if he was meditating his mind raced with thoughts. _Father only made 4 weapons. How could this be real? How could it be set like a real golden weapon? Who made this? What is its purpose?_

"No… No… NO! What is this! It's aura i-it's not like the others…" Dawn said startled.

"What do you mean Dawn." Sensei Wu's eyes widened with surprise.

"You can't feel I can you?" She asked. Sensei just shook his head.

"I can try to explain it. So the boy' sword have a white aura, or white light. Bad weapons have a darker light. This has them both."

"Ahh." He replied.

"You're lost aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied honestly."

"well it's like it was made by to do evil but can be used or good. Ya under stand?"

"yes."

"Ok good. Well I don't believe this is the only weapon like this there is anther."

"How do you know?"

"If I concentrate really hard I feel different auras similar but different. This has a extremely familiar aura to one I felt in the forest." Dawn couldn't really explain it but she could always sense aura.

Soon after about an hour Zane called them for dinner. It was Jay's turn to cook. It was some kind of stew and salad. Dinner was somewhat quite just some conversations here and there. Everyone left to do something or anther. Jay and Kai play video games, Cole worked out, Lloyd hung out with Garmadon sense he and misaka left the bounty, who knew what sensei did but Zane and Dawn stayed on the deck feet dangling of the edge watching the sunset. Dawn held the bo staff and got up confused. And left Zane alone.

~That night~

Dawn was sound asleep dreaming of a place far away. Drool came down her cheek. Then the Gray eye's peered through the window. Soon the figure was in Dawn's room grabbing for the Staff his hand was stopped by Dawn. His wrist was in Dawn's grip.

"I had a feeling you would come." She said with a sly smile. The moonlight caught His pure white hair and Dawn's golden curls. She grabbed her Bo Staff and ran. The boy quickly fallowed her on the deck. The boy Now had some Golden Blades in his hand he jumped and threw one at Dawn, The blade retracted to him. Dawn clenched her staff and the middle section twisted to revel a fan the was on the top of the staff Dawn's smiled and began to twist so fast that the gust of air made the boy stumble and hit the button witched caused the training equipment to come up. The spinjitzu training course gave Dawn the idea of actually doing the training course and hoping the boy would fallow, and he did she did it with perfection. The boy got kicked and hit off the training course. Dawn jumped off.

"well who do we have hear?" the boy was up on his feet.

"whats it to ya?" he snapped back.

Dawn pulled out her weapon and then the weapons collided the portal swallowed Dawn the boy And the ninja.

**Well Chapter 5 Yay! Now we go into the Second part of the story From this part onward its crossover so please take part in my poll to keep this story running and look the next part In the new H.I.V.E x Ninjago! (I you don't know what HIVE is google it, I is a book**

**~Android~Cactus~**


End file.
